It Was All A Dream : One Shot
by Afleurdelis
Summary: Some time has passed since Larsa last met Vaan and the gang, and now Penelo has been showing up in his dreams as of late. [LarsaxPenelo]


I was bored again, and I thought that I could write a better LarsaxPenelo fanfiction. It is shorter, and it did not take that long to write. I may revise it later, but I do not thing that I would want to add much more to it. I do not think it needs to be longer, actually.

Edited for mistakes. I am terrible at proofreading, it just seems to tedious and troublesome.

* * *

There she was standing in his bedroom with her arms crossed as she looked down at him with an amused look. Not even one slightly perverted thought would cross her mind despite that it was highly unlikely that they could be caught. 

Despite the fact that there they were alone, in his bed chamber no less. Despite the fact that the doors were closed. Despite the fact that he was taller. Despite the fact that he was older than he was a year ago when they first met.

She sat down on his bed, looking around his room. She was not even thinking about what he was, was she? He decided to inquire about this.

"You know, Penelo, that we are quite alone right now with no chance of interruption." She turned to look at him.

"Interruption of what?"

"Well, anything. I have something more specific in mind upon what we _could_ do." She now seemed to understand what he meant as she looked up at him suspiciously.

"Aren't you a little... young for that, Larsa?" He approached her, placing his hands on his bed on either side of her, and leaned in to look at her. She started to flush red.

"I know perfectly well what I shall intend on doing, and that would not change as I am older. Does that not make me old enough?" He tilted his head to look at her, a mischievous smirk on his face. She looked at him with surprise, but also with some concern.

"Larsa, do you even understand what you are saying?" He lifted one of his hands to press it against her cheek, and leaned in close to her face.

"I understand perfectly well." He looked into her eyes for a moment longer before he pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her shock from the action, but she did not pull away. She lifted her hands from the bed, halfway in between the decision of holding him closer to her or pushing him away from her.

He let his other hand move to hold her waist, and pulled himself closer to her as her hands moved to touch his waist. Then finally she kissed him back.

He would kiss her again, as many times as he wanted to, moving one of his arms down to take off his own boots first and then hers. His hands would feel all the way back up as he pulled her close to him until she was pressed against him. His left arm draped around her neck as his right one held her waist against him, kissing her with more need than he did before. He slid his tongue across her lips, asking for the invitation of hers. To his surprise, she did not decline.

He kissed her several more times before he continued to undress her, eagerly waiting until he could remove all of them. Then he undressed himself, looking down to take off his bottoms, and then looking back at her to watch her reaction.

He smiled as she looked at him with amusement, taking her hands into his to press them against his bare chest. He pulled her close to him, and then leaned into her to have her lie down on her back. He kneeled over her, looking down at her with a loving smile as she gazed back up at him with one of her own before leaning back down to kiss her.

His hands wandered over her, his legs brushing against hers, as his breathing continued to speed up. Before he knew it, he had a rhythm, and then--

The bright sunlight of dawn flowed from the windows, and into his eyes. He sat up, adjusting to the morning light, and then leaned back into his bed. He recollected his thoughts, musing over how awkward it would be if he ever attempted something like that at his age. He knew it was natural to have such dreams at his age, but a few things did bother him. Perhaps he did have such an attraction to Penelo, but he would not want anything to happen _that_ fast. He had more respect for her than that.

It was the third time that week he had a dream like that. But it was just a dream. 


End file.
